Subject E-43
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Team Rocket are tired of failing and work on a project, pumping every single resource and kilobyte of data on Pokemon they had. What happens when this project gains sentinence, destroys all their research and escapes to the Mass Effect universe with every pokemon form and power? WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence, Gore. MaleShep X ? E-43 X ?


It's amazing how much knowledge one man can learn.

It's even more amazing how much knowledge you can pump into an artificial human.

Team Rocket had learned this when they finished the project dubbed: E-43.

The goal? Create a human capable of shapeshifitng and taking everything belonging to the person it shapeshfited into and adding it to it's mind and body. A thing they could control.

They pumped as much information they had on every pokemon into this project, this was their last project after all so, they had nothing to lose.

Instead of being mindless, E-43 took it's own human shape and escaped when it gained free will, destroying any and all things that could have helped create a new project. One they would have dubbed: Z-81.

Though E-43 never did stay in the pokemon universe.

 **Subject E-43...**

E-43 had taken the form of a krogan, of which he subdued and killed quietly using a Shadow Cut on his throat and head, literally slicing the whole thing off. He had leeched any and all information from the krogan. His skills, memories, DNA everything was added to E-43's already godlike powers. People and aliens around E-43 gave him space, probably because he was krogan, as he made his way to a nearby bar. His mind was fast at processing information, he could heal any wound so long as a single cell in his body was alive, he couldn't get drunk but he could feel like a normal human, or krogan, given that's what he was.

E-43 made his way to Afterlife. The bar in there served Ryncol and he needed a place to rest a couple seconds. When he entered the bar, he walked up to the turian bartender.

"Ryncol." He ordered. "Bottle." The turian nodded and ducked down to grab one. He placed it on the counter.

"Enjoy." He replied, a little venomously. E-43 nodded and walked off to let the bartender serve someone else. He leant against a wall and sipped his drink abesnt-mindedly. He noticed the door open and saw three individuals came in. One of them had the designation N7 on his chest. He looked at the man's face and memories rushed into his head about this man.

Commander Shepard. Kind. Dangerous. Destroyed lab with cure for genophage. Worthy of a talk.

The last one was the added krogan to his mind talking. He did not approach Shepard but he did stare at him with interest. He noticed the human female to his left and the black human male to his left. The female was wearing a skintight white suit that was possibly used for seduction and the human male was wearing a black outfit with slits of white down the side. He noted them and stared at the Commander once again.

Commander Shepard was on his way to meet Aria, the Queen of Omega, when Miranda spoke up.

"Commander. 3 o'clock." Miranda whispered. Shepard looked to his right and makes eye contact with a mean looking krogan. Shepard knew this krogan was staring directly at him. He turned away but kept the krogan in mind to talk to if he was still here.

E-43 made eye-contact with Commander Shepard. Both pairs of eyes were soldiers, so they had a silent agreement of meeting. E-43 sipped on his Ryncol as he waited for the Commander.

E-43 watched as Commander Shepard stepped down from the podium. He'd overheard his conversation with Aria T'loak, self-appointed Queen of Omega. E-43 remembered about a recruiting post for taking down 'Archangel'. E-43 got off the wall and walked toward the recruiting post.

"You'll get paid when the job is done." A voice projected as soon as the door opened. A human male in armour stepped past E-43. He stepped forward. "Krogan's are always great for offense. You here for Archangel?"

"If this is where we get to gut him, then yes." E-43 grumbled. The Batarian nodded.

"Standard fee is 500 credits. You'll have to supply your own weapons and armour." The Batarian looked at him. "Looks like you've got that covered. Head to this transport, I'll send the place to your Omni-tool." E-43 nodded and turned to leave when the door opened and Commander Shepard stepped through with his two soldiers.

For a brief moment, Shepard locked eyes with E-43 and they started st each other. E-43 pushed past the black male and left the room. He made his way toward the transport.

"They tell you what we're up against?" The batarian asked. E-43 shook his head.

"Don't need to. So long as it's a good fight or a good death I'll get." E-43 stated. The batarian shrugged.

"Fine by me. You'll be on the distraction team. Head over the barrier when we give the signal." With that, The batarian turned and left. E-43 stomped his way around, waiting for Shepard as he leant against the wall again.

Commander Shepard watched as the batarian turned and left, leaving them to their business. He looked around and saw the krogan they had saw earlier in Afterlife. He decided that they had a couple minutes to spare and walked up to him.

"Shepard." The krogan said in their signiture deep voice.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Every krogan knows about the human who destroyed the cure for ther genophage." He answered. Shepard grimaced, he hoped he wouldn't have to fight right now. "I approve however. Saren's horde were not actual krogan, just the offspring of the syringe. You have my gratitude for not allowing the Reapers to pass through to destroy everything everyone has worked for."

"You know about the Reapers?" Shepard asked, wondering if this krogan had something they didn't know about the Reapers.

"Every 50,000 years a race of sentient machines exterminate every race of advanced technology, allowing the primtive one's to live and blossom, allowing the cycle to continue." The krogan chuckled deeply. "I would respect their strength and honor, if they actually fought on the battlefield themselves."

"I should go." Shepard replied. The krogan nodded.

"Yes you should. Archangel dosen't have much time now. If only someone would save him." The krogan said as Shepard walked away. Shepard wondered if this krogan knew about their plan to help Archangel and thought that he did but wasn't going to act on a suspicion. Shepard walked away to meet up with Cathka.


End file.
